Reconnaissance
by Valiance
Summary: One of Organization XIII's small recon efforts turns into a big mess when Roxas gets up to - and is at the receiving end of - mischief in the Pridelands.


**Author's note: **This was written in January, 2008, but twintailed poked me into posting it up here. Please keep that in mind re: all canon and/or quality discrepancies.

* * *

.The swirling black mass in front of Roxas was a gaping hole against the stark white of the walls of the Castle that Never Was. He stared into it, and then back to to the blue-haired Nobody who had created it. "You said this world was different," he said, trying to conceal his unease, "but in what way?"

The corner of Saïx's mouth lifted. "It will be clear enough once you arrive."

Roxas nodded, knowing he wouldn't get more information out him than that. It was silent for a moment, as the castle always was. Not a peaceful kind of silence, just an empty, _dead_ silence.

"Axel is an excellent scout and will be joining you for reconnaissance," Saix then continued, in that blank, deliberate voice. "There will likely be plenty of Heartless about for you to contend with; the world was restored only recently from darkness' destruction. Doubtless it is still unstable. You are to wait for him at the arrival point, where he will join you."

Outwardly, Roxas did nothing but nod again, but inwardly he was pleased with the company. Axel might've had his faults, but Roxas would choose his best friend over the rest of Organization XIII any day. "Why do I have to wait? What's he doing?"

"Number VIII is speaking with the Superior," Saïx replied coldly. "about matters that do not concern you." His eyebrows raised marginally in what Roxas dubbed as 'the look', which was what he frequently received when the higher ranks thought he was overstepping his boundaries. He was incensed. Nothing in the Organization concerned him. He was just expected to keep his head down and use his mysterious Keyblade to clear out the Heartless, not to ask questions.

Still trying to tone down a temper he couldn't really have anyway, he nodded mechanically and moved towards the portal of darkness waiting for him.

* * *

Roxas stepped out of the cold and darkness and was greeted by a blast of warmth and blinding sunshine, and he had to take a moment to collect himself before he could really wonder at it. The sky was a startling blue and the ground a muddy yellow, punctuated only by a small oasis of water nearby. It looked like it had just about dried up, as had a lot of the surrounding plant life. Everything was still and silent, not at all too different from the world he'd just left. He blinked blearily at it all, disoriented.

It took him a little longer to realise something was very wrong. With what was a great effort, he forced himself to half-walk, half-stagger over to the watering hole and he looked down at his reflection.

He was closer to the ground like his legs had somehow shrunk and forced him to walk on all fours, and when he moved it was ungainly and uncoordinated. Leather clothes that would have been sweltering in this heat had been replaced with - dare he look - _fur_, sandy coloured like his hair.

But, most of all the face of a young lion stared back with wide eyes.

Roxas yelped and drew away for a moment, not daring to believe what he was seeing. Surely he wasn't... Maybe something had gone wrong... Maybe this was some twisted idea of a joke for Saix.

Then again, Saix never joked. Cautiously, he moved back to the water. The way his hair - some feeble imitation of a mane - curled and spiked and fell into his eyes; the way his brow was furrowed; his hard expression; all were unmistakably his. But now he was tiny and had _paws_ and a _tail_ and had to walk on four legs. Was this what was so unique about the world? The fact that he was somehow now a lion?

He glanced over his shoulder at the portal he'd stepped through, but it had long since closed behind him, an indication he should stay here and wait for any sign of Axel. He heaved a lion-sigh and settled under the acacia tree shading the area, resting his head on his paws and staring out across the barren and empty savannah. Knowing Axel, this was going to be a long and dull wait. He supposed all the residents here had to be animals for him to have become a lion, so he'd have to keep his eyes peeled for anything that might've been his friend.

Yet, as time dragged on, Roxas began to become uneasy. There wasn't a thing in sight, not even a bird in the sky or a Heartless. It was like the world was deserted and had never really recovered from its destruction. And what in the name of Kingdom Hearts was Axel even _doing_ to take so long? He'd give it a little longer before he headed back... He closed his eyes, the heat making him drift off.

* * *

It felt like it was only seconds later - but had probably been much longer than that - that pain exploded on the back of his head like a gunshot. He was startled upright, eyes flying open for a possible attacker. He looked around, noticing something round that looked like a coconut rolling away from him and to the base of the tree. Was that what had fallen on his head? He followed the base of the tree up into the branches, where he was greeted by the sight of an old monkey, rummaging around as if looking for something and chanting under his breath as he worked, "Asante sana, squash banana..."

"Hey," Roxas called up to him, indignant at being cracked over the head, "What was that for?!"

The animal turned and looked down as if only just realising Roxas was there, and then, with startling swiftness, climbed down the tree. It snatched up the coconut and held it protectively to his chest, glaring at Roxas like he'd been trying to steal it, but Roxas did nothing but stare in interest. His free hand carried a staff, which he used to lean on like a walking stick. Up close, the monkey resembled a baboon.

One with decidedly human qualities, because the baboon opened his mouth and asked, "What are you doing with this?"

"I wasn't doing anything with it! You threw it at my head!" Roxas replied, utterly bewildered.

"Correction: I dropped it," the baboon said, and added after a short pause, "You are staring like you've never seen a baboon before!"

Turning to leave, he 'accidentally' hit Roxas again, this time with his stupid stick.

"H-hey, wait a sec!" Roxas growled, rubbing his head, but the baboon was already hurrying away, humming to himself cheerfully.

_Senile old monkey_, Roxas mentally grumbled. Still, he had to admit he was intrigued. Hastily, he turned to follow after him - as fast as his unsteady and clumsy new paws would allow.

At first, it was exhausting work, but eventually he stopped worrying about tripping over his own feet and it became easier to keep up. The monkey just kept running tirelessly, even despite the sun and the heat, humming like he didn't even know Roxas was following him. They went on like this for a while, and he was about to give up the chase.

But then, in the distance, something peeked over the horizon. At first, he was unable to distinguish what it was, but then they drew closer and closer and he saw it was a huge rock formation. If Axel was going to turn up at all, he'd just have to go and find Roxas, because he wasn't going to turn around any time soon. This looked like it was something worth seeing.

Even as they approached this landmark, Roxas noticed everything was still so lifeless and dead, perhaps even more so the closer they got to the rock. Withered trees were dotted about, and even the occassional skeleton of what looked like some kind of buffalo or zebra, empty eye sockets staring up at him as he passed. They had to have been there for a long time; bones picked bare by scavengers had been bleached dry and white by the intense sun.

The monkey fell into respectful, grim silence whenever he passed these bones. Even Roxas' footfalls seemed to quieten until they passed.

They drew close to the rocks, Roxas staying out of sight. There was a strange atmosphere about the air; like the breath of calm before a storm. Then, Roxas noticed with a jolt the place was covered in hyenas, snarling and slobbering and giggling madly at one another, lounging on rocks or play-fighting. The baboon was fearless, passing the groups of hyenas with purpose. They eyed him hungrily and some even snapped at his heels as he went, but none dared to so much as touch him.

Roxas doubted he'd receive the same treatment, so he slunk off into a nearby cave at the base of the rocks so as to remain unnoticed. Uneasily, he looked around the cave. It was empty, but it looked like someone at least used this place, if they didn't live there. It was cool, with an earthy smell, even a little dusty, and--

Before he could help it, he sneezed. Loudly. Once, twice, three times, before he clamped a paw over his mouth.

The shadow of a hyena appeared over the cave entrance, hovering out of sight. Roxas took in his surroundings frantically for a hiding place and crouched down behind a rock, peering around cautiously to watch.

"Yo, Banzai. Did you hear that noise?" a decidedly female voice asked, and then another shadow joined hers.

"I dunno, Shenzi," Banzai replied. Then they were joined by a third shadow, which Roxas could hear snuffling about with its nose pressed to the ground.

"Ed?" the first two hyenas asked simultaneously. The snuffling paused, and then what was presumably a hyena named Ed burst into manic, uncontrollable laughter. Roxas retreated behind the rock on reflex.

"Shut up!" Shenzi hissed over the hyena's laughing fit, "We've got an intruder in the cave. Scar'll roast and eat us for dinner if we let this one get away!"

"Or maybe this'll be dinner," Banzai exclaimed, licking his lips. "--Ed, _quit drooling on me_!"

Roxas stopped listening to the ridiculous conversation as it broke into a scuffle, looking around for some kind of escape. Even if they were stupid, they sounded dangerous. And exceptionally hungry. Still, there seemed to be no way out of this small cave. There was a tree, the roots deep set along the cave, and a slight gap at the roof of the cave where sunlight streamed through could get him out of there - but then he'd be in plain view if he climbed up the trunk.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the female hyena spoke up again and there were footfalls of many paws, drawing closer. "This is old Banana Breath's cave, right?"

Roxas could see that much, if they were talking about the baboon. There were monkey-shaped hand prints in what looked like paint on the walls, as well as a drawing of a lion that had been smudged, as if wiped away. He found himself idly wondering if any of it had meaning.

"Right," Banzai eventually whimpered. Apparently he'd lost the scuffle between him and Ed, by the sound of it. "I don't see why we can't eat Rafiki, anyway--"

"But," she continued, cutting him off, "he just passed here on his way to see Scar, right?"

"Right," he agreed again. "What's your point?"

She heaved a sigh. "So that means there's _definitely_ an intruder here. And they're hiding."

Roxas was glad he lacked a heart, or it would be pounding in his chest right now as he tried to concoct some plan of action. How was he supposed to defend himself with his Keyblades as a lion? Even if he somehow won, he'd have scores of other hyenas on him within seconds of them noticing him. Coming here had been a stupid, stupid idea he hadn't really thought through, but if he went back now... Well, the Superior never took kindly to mistakes and failures.

The pitter-patter of paws on rock drew closer and closer to Roxas' hiding place, and he instinctively lowered himself into the shadows of the cave, ready to pounce. A grey muzzle appeared, gaze about to sweep around onto him until--

"It's rude to come in a home without knocking," said an irritatingly familiar voice, and the hyenas whirled around to the cave entrance. Roxas risked a glance and saw the baboon silhouetted by the outside sun, staff in hand. The hyenas lowered their heads and growled, not at all happy with being interrupted.

"Exactly. Of course it's rude," said Shenzi, in a sickly-sweet voice despite the fact her teeth were still bared, "And that's why we're hunting the thing that's hiding in here."

Rafiki raised his eyebrows in response, and then chuckled. "Ohoo, no. Oh dear. Something's hiding? You must watch yourselves, or soon you'll be jumping at shadows just like your false king."

"You can't talk about Scar like that! Or us, for that matter!" Banzai let out an enraged snarl. "I _knew_ we should've just killed you from the get-go!"

"Sadly, your king's word is law, and the law requires I be kept in one piece," Rafiki smiled, almost as though he was daring them to challenge him.

Ed began to snigger as Banzai drew closer to the baboon, but Shenzi snapped grudgingly, "Banana Breath's right. Even if he did insult Scar, kill him and we're next on the menu. Let him cope with his stupid intruder himself and maybe they'll do the job for us." With that, she gave Rafiki a look of disgust and then lead the way out of the cave. Ed brought up the rear, still laughing vaguely at something.

"Hyenas," Rafiki muttered to himself in equal disgust as the laughter began to fade, stumping inside and leaning his stick against a wall of the cave. Then he turned, to look precisely where Roxas was hiding. Roxas' stomach dropped. "You can come out now, boy."

Roxas emerged with a guilty expression, unsure of the wisdom of showing himself. Then again, what was the worst an old monkey could do? Those hyenas seemed more dangerous. For now, he'd get more information. "You stopped the hyenas from getting me. Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?" Rafiki grinned, his brief lapse of sanity all but vanishing again, "I just walked into my cave for a rest!"

Roxas watched him blankly, wondering if he was being evasive on purpose. "Right," he said slowly."Who are you? And where are we?"

"Rafiki is Rafiki," he answered simply, "And this is my home. I know who _you_ are."

Roxas was startled, and then slightly alarmed, wondering if his cover had been blown. "You do?"

"Yes," he said, walking over and leaning down to whisper in Roxas' ear. He said nothing for a moment, and then replied loudly, "You are a hyena! Stupid! Idiotic!"

"Ouch!" Roxas winced, rubbing his ear with a paw. "Didn't have to shout! Besides, I'm not a hyena, I'm a lion!"

"Could've fooled me!" Rafiki said bemusedly, drawing away. "The way you're sneaking around, the way you followed me all the way here - stupid, because you don't even know where here _is_!"

Roxas tried his best not to seem guilty, and decided to change the subject. "Have you seen any little black creatures with big yellow eyes anywhere? They're dangerous and could hurt people - animals - here, if they're left unchecked."

"You speak nothings," Rafiki shook his head. "Only as dangerous as other predators here."

Roxas shook his head. "They're more powerful than any animal here. They could destroy this entire world."

Rafiki suddenly looked grave, turning towards the smudged painting of the lion. "I doubt things can get much worse for the Pridelands, but I would not be too surprised if such things existed," he said slowly, "I cannot say I have seen these creatures."

"Oh, right," Roxas sighed, disappointed, "Thanks anywa--"

The baboon whirled around again with alarming speed for such an old monkey, "I _do_ know someone who may know a thing or two about it!"

Roxas' ears perked up. "You do?"

"I will take you to speak with the pretender to the Pridelands' throne himself: Scar. But one thing I must tell you before we leave, of utmost importance."

Uncertainly, Roxas replied, "Yes?"

Rafiki leaped to the entrance of the cave, blocking his exit. "First, tell me. What is your name?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas..." he tapped his chin. "I ask, because there is a sense of great destiny about you. You may yet... but it cannot..."

"What?"

"You may be the saviour the Pridelands needs. Perhaps not now, perhaps the distant future."

Roxas shot him a look of disbelief - what did he care about the affairs of other worlds? - but Rafiki just smiled enigmatically and turned to leave again. It left him feeling more dumbfounded and more confused than ever.

* * *

Roxas was quickly beginning to question the wisdom of following Rafiki up onto the rock formation he called Pride Rock. Around the rock in the shade, lionesses lounged, a few opening a disinterested and blank eye to watch him pass. There was an obvious distance between them and the hyenas, he noticed. Rafiki lead him past all of these, into a cool cave out of the baking sun. Before they entered, Rafiki muttered sternly, "Take caution in what you say. By no means must you mention Mufasa, the previous king."

Roxas nodded and didn't question it. Whoever this Mufasa was, he was probably famous in this world, so he should act like he knew who he was.

"Good," Rafiki nodded approvingly, and lead the way into the cave, "Then you are ready."

Ahead of him, sprawled on the rock was a lion, skinny, with unusual brownish fur and black mane. He looked particularly frail, but when he opened a scarred eye, there was certainly a cunning behind the sharp green stare. Lazily, he moved to a sitting position, stretching, long claws extending from his forepaws. Rafiki stopped suddenly before him, and Roxas did likewise, surveying the bones of long-dead animals littered about.

"Really," the lion drawled, eyeing Roxas derisively, "What is it this time, Rafiki? Is this another of the pride's cubs whining about how there isn't any food?"

Roxas spoke up before Rafiki could get a word in edgeways. "I'm not a cub," he said, indicating his rather pitiful excuse for a mane, "I'm a _teenager_. And I'm not a part of your pride."

The lion drew a blank. "Teenager?"

Just as clueless, Rafiki responded, "Don't ask me, I'm just a crazy old baboon."

The lion deadpanned.

Turning, he looked questioningly behind him to the floor. There, there was a little blue bird caged against the wall in the ribs of what was once an animal, looking rather forlorn and sorry for himself. Roxas might have felt sorry for him too, if he was capable. When the bird noticed eyes on him, he spoke nervously.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand this cub jargon either, sire. B-B-But I think he means he's an adolescent..."

"In any case!" the lion continued, looking back to Roxas again, "I don't care much for your attitude, _cub_. You would do well to respect your elders, especially considering the fact Mother isn't here to look after you should anything... unfortunate happen to you." He grinned wickedly.

"...Oh," was all Roxas could say in response, just hitting a realisation.

"Quite pathetic," Scar continued viciously. "Really, if you're all so hungry, be noble like your old... leader... and let the lionesses at you. The hyenas can have the scraps," he paused, noticing Roxas' expression, and hissed, "--_What?_?"

"I just realised something. _You're_ this Scar king guy," Roxas shrugged his little shoulders and Rafiki and the bird simultaneously groaned.

Scar took a bone and snapped it beneath his paw, eyes wide. "What nonsense is this boy talking? Who else would I be?"

Roxas knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't identify what it was, but something burned within him that urged him to continue. "You're a lame king. You don't act like one, for one thing, since your pride's starving and crawling with hyenas--" ("Oooh no," Rafiki said to himself, retreating slowly out of the cave. The bird covered his eyes with his wings as if not daring to watch.) "--and this world is so dead, there aren't even any Heartless here for me. This was just a big waste of time coming here."

Scar advanced on Roxas, green eyes alight with a hungry malice. Roxas stood his ground, but he could hear the snickering of hyenas behind him.

"Really, Your Kingliness, he didn't mean any of that!" came nervous babbling from the bird at the other side of the cave, "I think the boy's just been out in the sun too long, heatstroke and all that--"

"_Silence_!" Scar roared, so close now that Roxas began to back away, tensed to run. The larger lion's breath reeked of blood, the stench of death overwhelming, but he refused to show any sign of weakness or he'd be on him in seconds. "You know about Heartless. Then surely you know of the darkness they have to offer..."

Roxas stopped backing away, shocked into not moving. Suddenly, Scar didn't just reek of blood and death, but darkness, too. This pitiful excuse for a creature was being swallowed by the temptations of darkness, and he was dragging this entire world down with him. It had already been consumed once, and suddenly, things slid into place and made sense.

Scar just continued to talk, speaking wildly but still so only Roxas could hear him, "Jealousy and hate is my strength, it gives me the power to rule, just as the darkness promised. You, little lion... would not even be able to begin to comprehend it!"

The three hyenas at the cave entrance shifted uneasily, looking distracted. Shenzi called urgently, "Scar?"

"Silence!" Scar roared again, pressing his face ever closer to Roxas. He looked mad, now, so consumed by his own lust for darkness. "Tell me what you know of the Heartless. Tell me everything."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, replying defiantly, "Heartless are my enemy."

With that, he sprang aside - and just in time, too, because Scar's jaws closed around the place where Roxas' throat had been moments before. Scar rounded on him again, and Roxas turned and skidded to a stop in anticipation of his next move. He discarded the thought of using his Keyblade. In doing so he'd give away his identity as someone not of this world.

He decided to stall for time. "Are you a Heartless?"

Scar just snarled and dived at Roxas again in a snap of teeth. Roxas slipped through his outstretched paws and made towards the cave entrance and to safety--

He felt something clamp down on his tail, and he fell unceremoniously flat on his face. Desperately he looked around at his captor - Scar, eyes glittering just as brightly and as dangerously as teeth. Roxas mustered the most vicious face he could, scrabbling to pull himself free. His attempts proved fruitless, so he snarled, "Let me go!"

The familiar chorus of hysterical hyenas did not come, but that should've been the last thing on Roxas' mind then. Scar didn't seem to notice at all. He wouldn't take his eyes off Roxas, like a particularly hungry cat that had caught a mouse.

"How terribly sad," he grinned maliciously, "Apparently I'll have to _persuade_ you to tell me what you know. And I assure you, it will not be negotiations or bribery. I'm far beyond all that now."

He then released Roxas' tail. Just as quickly Roxas felt himself flung into the cave wall. Dazed, head reeling, he just lay there and blinked, as a blur of colours clouded his vision. He vaguely registered he needed to fight to defend himself...

But it was becoming so hard to concentrate and his body was ignoring him... A figure that had to be Scar moved towards him, and then another, faster, more blurred...

* * *

Roxas awoke with a start, finding himself in darkness. He blinked through it with caution, expecting something to strike him. Nothing did, so he relaxed a little. A fire was crackling away beside him, illuminating the night, and he saw he was in a clearing bordered by tropical trees. Common sense told him he was in no immediate danger, because the last thing he remembered was being knocked out. His head reminded him, too, because it was pounding away sharply in his skull.

"Oh, Roxas. You're awake," said a possibly familiar voice, and he turned to see the source of it.

What resembled a cheetah was circling the fire and padding towards him - _resembled_, because his fur was a light reddish colour and spiked in places, particularly the tufts of hair around his head, along his shoulders and on the tip of his tail. Acid green eyes flashed and flickered in those flames, and as he settled to sit beside Roxas, there was no mistaking his identity when he noticed the triangular markings beneath his eyes.

"Axel," he said in recognition.

"You know," Axel grinned, revealing sharp teeth, "You're kind of heavy considering how tiny you are. I almost had problems getting you away from that damn lion."

Roxas' mind was sluggish, but he still managed to look insulted. Axel just laughed, winking and moving to stretch his long limbs, and Roxas had a feeling he was feigning indifference. As mysterious as Axel could be, he knew him better than anyone, and he'd probably been worrying right until Roxas woke up. He wouldn't laugh things off like that.

Roxas was still too dizzy to do more than raise his head. "I didn't ask you to rescue me."

"You're welcome, princess," Axel responded, still grinning. "I really can't take that glare seriously. I mean, you're a cute little _lion cub_."

"I'm not a princess, not cute, and I'm not a cub. I'm _fifteen_," he said wearily. He knew it was a feeble retort, but he wasn't really in the mood for Axel's ridiculous banter. "What happened and where are we?"

Axel shrugged his bony shoulders, and Roxas supposed a cheetah really was fitting for him. They were quick, and amazingly skinny. "I just came looking for you and was in the right place in the right time. That crazy old monkey comes along and starts yapping about how some lion king is going to kill you, because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut," he shot Roxas a brief look of annoyance. He could never stay angry at his friend for too long. "So I fought the lion just long enough to get to you, get out of there and get away to this jungle."

"I'm sorry," Roxas muttered. He was a little touched that Rafiki, a complete stranger, would even give him a moment's thought, let alone care about his life or death. Axel, on the other hand, wasn't quite so surprising; he frequently disproved the fact that Nobodies can't feel, or worry, or care, and Roxas was grateful for it. "I just thought he'd be able to help me find Heartless. I haven't seen a single one since I got here... unless Scar is a Heartless himself."

"Maybe," Axel said carelessly, laying down beside Roxas with a contented purr.

Roxas watched him for a moment, still a little off-put by his decidedly inhuman form, then asked, "How exactly did you get me to... wherever we are now?"

"Want a demonstration?"

Roxas' nod was reluctant when he noticed the expression on Axel's face, but he said anyway: "Fine."

In one quick movement, Axel had stood again and seized Roxas by the scruff of his neck with his mouth, holding him up like... well, a lion cub.

"Li'e thish," he said, around a mouthful of Roxas' neck. A combination of annoyance and humiliation sent Roxas squirming for freedom, but he only got away when Axel decided to release him again.

"Do you just like embarrassing me on purpose?" he demanded, stalking to the other side of the fire to nurse his wounded pride.

Axel just laid back down and looked monumentally pleased with himself. "You have to admit, Rox, it's hard not to laugh at you."

"Thanks. Really, you're a great friend."

"Don't mention it."

To give Roxas a chance to recover sufficiently, they didn't leave just yet; Axel insisted on keeping him company. But for a while, an awkward silence descended between them, Roxas occupying himself preening his fur where it had been mussed by Axel, and Axel lounging about and staring into the flames of the fire he'd presumably created himself.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Roxas. "What were you talking about to Xemnas?"

Axel looked startled when he looked up. "How'd you know about that?"

"Does it matter?" Roxas replied, giving him a hard look. "The fact is that you're all hiding something. I know you are."

Axel raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't hold Roxas' gaze. "Look, I've told you before that I can't tell. It'd be my head on the line."

"Some friend you are," he muttered.

"Roxas," Axel said, staring him in the eye this time. "If it was anything important, I'd tell you. Really, I would. But it's not, so I won't. Got it memorized?"

Roxas gave his best sceptical face, but there was no use in pushing the point.

_Snap_.

The sound's blade cut through the night sky, and the pair turned to the direction the it came from: a group of bushes and other foliage under a tree nearby. Nothing else moved, but the pair took tentative steps towards it.

"Stay behind me," Axel muttered. "You're still hurt. If there's danger, I'll handle this one."

Grudgingly, Roxas complied, but he still fixed his face into a fierce expression, should whatever it was lurking in the bushes decide to attack.

Another _snap_ broke out, and Axel sprang to the side of the bush, teeth bared in a wicked grin that would easily rival Scar's. "We know you're there. Come out, or I'll come in."

Roxas strained his eyes through the dimness that was only slightly illuminated by the fire, at the wide leaves and the dull greens and the rich scent of earth and fire. Unease squirmed in his gut. As if on cue, there was a rustle in the bushes, and Axel lowered himself to the ground, ready to pounce.

He was too late. Something huge jumped from the undergrowth, barrelling him to the ground. They collapsed in a heap on Roxas, who couldn't help but gave a roar of pain at the weight driving him to the jungle floor. Axel was rolling off him already, turning in a frenzy of bared teeth and claws and ferocity. Roxas wormed his way out of the confusion, turning to get some grip of the situation.

Axel was fighting a lion, but this one was far different to the likes of Scar. He was fearless, with an almost regal demeanour, certainly something the king had been lacking in. And for some reason, he seemed terribly, terribly familiar, even in this half-light, like his name was on the tip of his tongue and yet slipping out of reach.

What gripped him next was something he couldn't place, even later. He launched himself at Axel, and it was mostly the element of surprise that sent him back down to the floor. Ignoring Axel's confused cursing, Roxas wiped all traces of fear he might've had from his eyes, and just turned and stared down his adversary. The lion seemed startled enough out of his fury mid-lunge, and took an involuntary step backwards. There was intelligence there; not the twisted cunning of Scar, or the twisted stupidity of the hyenas. There was warmth, too, and something else Roxas couldn't comprehend.

"You're a familiar face," said the lion, "but how can that be?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Are--" the lion's voice was thick with emotion, suddenly, "Are you from the pride?"

Axel appeared between them, fur bristling. "That's enough. He's no one you know, and he definitely doesn't know you. Who are you, anyway?"

The lion averted his eyes to the ground. "I'm no one," he said quietly.

"Join the club," said Axel. "We're no one, too."

He looked puzzled, but would say no more on the subject, saying instead, "I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't realise... but if you're from the pride..."

Roxas moved around Axel so he was no longer between them. "I'm not."

The lion's face fell again. Roxas was no expert on emotions, but he looked the way Organization XIII did when there seemed to be some sign of hope their hearts would be returned - only to have them dashed again by some stroke of ill luck. "Then how else would you know me?"

Axel shrugged. "He's not from your pride. In fact, he's from far away, so if he seems familiar, it has to be pure coincidence."

Roxas knew when Axel was trying to conceal things from him, and now was one of those times. "But he seems familiar to me, too. What's your name?"

"...Simba," the lion replied, after a pause. He seemed unwilling to give his name, for whatever reason.

"Well," Roxas said slowly, "I'm Roxas. This is my friend, Axel." Axel narrowed his eyes, but nodded stiffly.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. But... where's your pride?" Simba asked, sitting back on his hindquarters and flicking his tail, eyes moving between them. "You're too young to be around on your own. Especially with a... cheetah."

Axel bristled again. "What was that pause for?"

"They're kind of far away from here," interrupted Roxas. "and Axel is my friend, like I said."

Simba seemed to understand that, and padded over to the fireside, pressing his nose as close as possible to the burning logs and plants without touching them. "Where did this fire come from?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, stepping back to look up at the column of smoke billowing up into the blanket of stars. "It's what made me come here. You could probably see this from miles away."

"We're not hiding from anyone," Axel said innocently. "And it kept us warm, so I don't see the problem."

Simba shrugged nonchalantly, and gave a lopsided grin. "Well, hakuna matata, like the saying goes, I guess."

Axel and Roxas exchanged glances. "Hakuna matata?"

"Yeah," said Simba, moving to lay by the fire, gazing up at the stars. "It's something my friends taught me. It means no worries, no cares. Live for today, you know?"

Once again, the two exchanged glances, and this time they were incredulous. Axel said what both of them had on their minds: "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Simba rolled onto his side again, raising an eyebrow at the pair of them. "Think what you want. It works for me, and I'm happy."

"Someone's getting defensive--" Axel began, but Roxas cut him off before he could do more damage.

"What Axel _means_ to say is, you don't seem that happy."

Simba seemed to swell with wounded pride, but then deflated just as quickly. "There are things you can't just let go or forget about. That's all," he sighed, standing again and turning his back on them. "I'd better get back. Timon and Pumbaa'd worry if they realised I was gone."

Roxas wanted to say something - was this sympathy he felt? - but it was too late, and the familiar lion was already ducking under a fern and out of sight.

"He left," was all Roxas could manage to say, that nagging sensation tugging at his chest.

"So let him go. We should probably go, too. This world is pretty crazy, Heartless-free, and that's all we needed to know," Axel shrugged, taking a few wary steps towards the undergrowth. He almost seemed like he was waiting for Simba to come back, but then he swung his head around to look back at Roxas. "What are we supposed to say in our reports? 'Roxas was cute as a lion. This place is crazy. We messed things up.' Anything else?"

Roxas scowled. "We made an enemy of this world's king. We messed up just about covers that, though."

Axel snorted and didn't reply. Instead, he said, "You look like you pitied him. That lion just now."

Pity. So that was what it was called, was it? "Maybe. I... thought it was kind of sad that all he cared about was living for today, when..." The image of the lionesses with hopeless eyes, surrounded by cackling hyenas, flashed across his mind; a corpse of a long-dead buffalo; dried riverbeds, the mud cracking from where it had been baking in the sun. "this world's in such a bad way. Animals are starving, and he just cares about himself."

Axel turned fully, eyeing Roxas oddly. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Roxas admitted. Unbidden, Rafiki's words rose into his mind. _There is a sense of great destiny about you... You may be the saviour the Pridelands needs._ "...For now."

Axel rolled his eyes, cuffing Roxas around the head with a paw. "You're so weird, kid."

"Says the bright red cheetah."

"Oh, you're going down," Axel grinned and crouched to pounce. Roxas moved out of the way in time, but then felt jaws close around the scruff of his neck. _Again_. "Mmff wim," he said, which Roxas supposed translated to 'I win'. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea, and stopped struggling. Axel almost dropped him in surprise.

"Hakuna matata. Got it memorized?" Roxas grinned. Axel actually did drop Roxas this time.

"Don't give me that 'haka mata' junk--"

"_Hakuna matata_."

"--Whatever. You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to get all annoyed and mad," Axel mumbled, looking like a disgruntled child deprived of his favourite toy. For good measure, he added, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas didn't immediately answer, turning and extending a paw. At his command, a black mass of darkness appeared, swirling like liquid. "You sound disappointed with me," he replied, taking a few steps into the blackness. But then he paused, turning to take a last sweeping look at the jungle. Would he ever see this place again? Did he actually even care about the residents of this world? Not really.

Without waiting for Axel to answer, he vanished into the corridor of darkness.

Axel shook his head and followed after him, all pretences of childishness gone. "Maybe I am."


End file.
